kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Clans
On this page you will find a list of all existing Clans within Kunai Chronicles, their home for now is only within Yukigakure. Some members of clans can exist in other locations, but extremely good RP background will need to be written about how they were relocated to another land before they could become 10 years old. Page Definitions Genkai Clan Clans with beside their name indicates that the Clan itself has a Kekkei Genkai like the Sharingan. Unnamed Unknown This character is yet to be named, roleplayed or accounted for, they can be male or female. Male or Female This indicates if the character must be male or female. Available Alive or Dead Available: Available for Roleplaying as, open to be taken and grow up as. Alive: This character is being roleplayed currently and is alive. Also their current status Dead: This character existed and is no longer available. of residence Where the character exists and belongs to. If location is 'Unknown' they can be born into any Village. have Kekkei Genkai Access This notation beside a characters name indicates that they will be able to use the Kekkei Genkai Lack of this notation beside a name means that they will not in RP have access to the Clans Full Kekkei Genkai Clan Template Clan Name Genkai Clan? Nickname Brief Bio Clan Unnamed Unknown Available have Kekkei Genkai Access? of residence: Clan Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Clan Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Clan Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Clan Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Aburame Clan For any and those thinking of choosing the Aburame Clan. Please remember that the Aburame Clan is a Non-elemental Chakra Clan. Short Bio: They are characterised by their use of insects as weapons. The insects live in symbiosis within the body of the shinobi. At birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects called kikaichūas a nest, residing just under their host's skin. Currently Available Members: 6 Taken: 0 *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Aki Aburame Male - Genin of residence: Yukigakure *Aburame Scipio Unknown Avalible of residence: Yukigakure Akimichi Clan For any and those thinking of choosing the Akimichi Clan. Please remember that the Akimichi Clan is a Non-elemental Chakra Clan. Short Bio: Members of the clan possess great physical strength and are able to quickly convert calories into chakra, which they then use in their various secret techniques. Most of these techniques rapidly consume the user's chakra during use, and maintaining them during a prolonged battle can be tiring. For this reason the Akimichi have high chakra levels and eat a lot in order to build up or replenish their chakra reserves. Available Members: 6 Taken: *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Ato Clan For any and those thinking of choosing the Ato Clan. Please remember that the Ato Clan is a Non-elemental Chakra Clan. Short Bio: The Ato clan sprung up from an ex-ANBU of the "Second" Team Seven of Konoha, only known to others as 'Sai'. Each clan member is capable of following in their sire's footsteps, and are able to use Chakra-infused ink to draw objects onto a scroll, which then come to life to act upon the users will. Available Members: 6 Taken : *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Arashi Clan Storm Release (嵐遁, Ranton; Viz "Gale Style") is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that combines Lightning Release and Water Release to create energy beams that can be guided towards the enemy. Despite the name of this nature, it does not manipulate storms; it instead manipulates beams of electricity that flow like water. The name is more symbolic, representing the names of the natures used to create this nature. In the movie, Hiruko displays a more literal version, manipulating storm clouds charged with lightning. Currently Available Members: 6 Taken: 0 *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Caoin Clan The Caoins have moved to the village of Yukigakure when Naruto had died, Hearing that it was far enough from the fighting to make a family, Since then they have lived near peacefully with only the loss of the recent kages and Kairis parents and Castiel, the current kages wife, an Uchiha from the Leaf. Currently Available Members: 0 Taken: 2 *Castiel CaoinMale - Jounin of residence: YukigakureKekkei Genkai Access *Yuki CaoinFemale - Genin of residence: Yukigakure Hime Clan The Hime clan was known from Konoha but moved to the hidden village off snow Yukigakure together with the Caoin Clan. the Caoin clan leader Castiel was brother to this clan's member Kairi, this clan control's Crystal Release a known Release from their mother's side. As her brother used their father's side Lava Release. The Hime clan follows the nature of their grandmother Guren. The Leader off this clan is the YukiKage off this village as she will run training for future generation's Available Members: 3 Kekkei Genkai Members: 1 Taken: 2 *Caoin Kairi Female - Kage of residence: YukigakureKekkei Genkai *Hime Tsukiko Female - Academy student of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Haruno Clan Short Bio: The Haruno Clan is a long existing clan who suffered mediocrity for a long time until a particular Haruno, Sakura became the assistant of the great Sannin Tsunade, with this claim to fame to uplift them they soon became well known for their exceptional chakra manipulation and great medical ninjutsu skill. The Haruno Clan is wide spread and can be found in most lands, including its primary home - the Land of Fire. Available Members: 6 Taken: 2 *Haruno Belle Female - Jounin of residence: Yukigakure *Haruno Sakai Female - Chuunin of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Hatake Clan The Hatake Clan was formulated into an actual clan with the conclusion of the Fourth Great Shinobi War and Kakashi Hatake actually settled down. He remained in Konohagakure for some time, continuing to train the shinobi of the new generation. He also settled down with a woman, becoming engaged in relations and bearing quite a few children. They were always reknowned for being adept with their skills in Ninjutsu, along with Hand Seals. It was not uncommon for them to actually succeed in places which none other could. There were no prodigies since the generation of Kakashi and the others, but none the less, it never stopped any of the relatives of the Hatake Clan from acheiving that which Kakashi had achieved. Now, the Hatake Clan is dispersed among many different villages and lands since growing larger in the time of 100 years after the death of Naruto. Available Members: 6 Taken: 2 *Hatake Takome Female Alive of residence: Yukigakure *Hatake Kagura Male Alive of residence: Yukigakure *Hatake Arata Male - Student of residence: Yukigakure Hozuki Clan Short Bio: The members of this clan possess the ability to turn their bodies into liquid form using the Hydrification Technique. This ability however seems to require that they stay hydrated at all times and as such at least two known members are known to carry water bottles around with them. Available Members: 6 Taken: 1 *Hozuki Akira Male Genin of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Kasaigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Kasaigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Kasaigakure Hyuuga Clan Genkai Clan For any and those thinking of choosing the Hyuuga Clan. Please remember that the Hyuuga Clan is a Non-elemental Chakra Clan. Short Bio: Taijutsu specialists, born with the Byakugan, the second of the two "eye" clans. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. Available Members: 7 Kekkei Genkai Members: 7 Taken: 3 *Hyuuga Risa Female Academy Student of residence: Yukigakure *Hatsumomo Caoin Female Genin of residence: Yukigakureby Caoin *Tsuragi Hyuuga Male Chuunin of residence: Yukigakure *Hyuuga Chiyoko Female - Jounin of residence: Yukigakure Hoshigake The Hoshigake clan mostly found theyre roots in Kirigakure but it is reported that they have been found in other villages aswell. Theyre main affinites are known to be Fire and Lightning and as of the present no Kekkei Genkai is known of. They tend to prefer taijutsu skills even though they are not to be taken lightly as theyre ninjutsu is just as lethal. They do not care for the arts of Genjutsu and have never been strong in the category. they show emmense chakra pools and have been known to endure many blows that would easily kill a normal shinobi, Giving them the Nickname of the human tanks Available Members: 2 Taken: 1 *Hosigake Kamisori Male Alive:ANBU of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Inuzuka Clan For any and those thinking of choosing the Inuzkua Clan. Please remember that the Inuzkua Clan is a Non-elemental Chakra Clan. Short Bio: Clan of Taijutsu specialists, often fight alongside their canine companions. Available Members: 3 Taken: 3 *Inuzuka Amai Female - Chuunin of residence: Yukigakure *Kurama Inuzuka Male - Genin of residence: Yukigakure *Inuzuka Yuuki Female - Student of residence:Yukigakure Kaguya Clan Genkai Clan For any and those thinking of choosing the Kaguya Clan. Please remember that the Kaguya Clan is a Non-elemental Chakra Clan. Short Bio: The clan was very savage and had no tactics when going to battle, and refused to back down even when surrounded and completely outmatched, preferring to fight to the death for fun. Once believed extinct, their clan resurfaced 100 years after the death of Naruto once more. Available Members: 6 Kekkei Genkai Members: 0 Taken: 1 *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Kirigaya Clan For any and those thinking of choosing the Kirigaya Clan. Please remember that the Kirigaya Clan is a Non-elemental Chakra Clan. Short Bio:The Kirigaya Clan was formed after the Fourth Great Shinobi War and a group from Kumogakure had witnessed the fighting style of a certain Kunoichi known as Tenten from Konohagakure. They flooded around the female and praised her for her fighting techniques, and the ways she moved through battle with almost a limitless amount of weapons. How she used scrolls to shield her attacking techniques, fool those all around and the ways she was able to manipulate the multiple weapons with such great speed was something to idolize. Not only that, but she performed all these things, fought so grand without the use of elements. Specifying their wants and needs to figure out what else they could do with Fuinjutsu, they dedicated their lives to this, and using Bukijutsu as well. *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Nara Clan For any and those thinking of choosing the Nara Clan. Please remember that the Nara Clan is a Non-elemental Chakra Clan. Short Bio: A clan that specializes in a unique ability: the ability to control an opponent via their own shadow, proveded there are shadows to use and they can cross their shadow with their opponents. They are, for the most part, highly intelligent and during Naruto's time, tended to herds of deer. They are also quite capable at making medicines which they have been known to do. Available Members: 6 Taken: 1 *Nara Suko Female Alive of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure § Sanada Clan Short Bio: The Sanada Clan is a Clan from the Land of Iron, A strong willed and highly skilled family of Samurai they took part in several battles for their land over time, fighting off Missing Nin, Rogue teams of Shinobi and Criminals of all kinds, thus overtime the Sanada family became a Clan of worth by learning to fight off enemies by adapting and using all kinds of weapons. But some were tired of the life as Samurai and began to do Research into their most commons enemies:Shinobi. And so over time the Sanada clan started to develop its own Shinobi.of Wich almost all possessed a Wind/Fire Nature. But one day: while attacked on a mission Daga Sanada while he was fighting up close with his enemy suddenly found his enemy turning into a Dehydrated corpse wich were accompanied with great screams of pain. It was then learned that the Sanada clan possessed a Kekkei Genkai. They would call it Scorch Release. Available Members: 1 Taken: 3 Kekkei Genkai Access: 2 *Sanada Kihaku Male Head of ANBU of residence: Yukigakure Genkai Access *Sanada Hitomi [ Female] - Anbu of residence: Yukigakure Genkai Access *Sanada Kenshiro Male - Genin of residence: Yukigakure Sarutobi Clan Short Bio: The Sarutobi clan is an influential clan from Konohagakure. It has produced several notable members who have held positions of high authority, such as Hokage, or membership in the Twelve Guardian Ninja. All known members have also been observed devotees of the Will of Fire. Available Members: 3 Taken: 3 *Sarutobi Goru Male Genin of residence: Yukigakure *Sarutobi Hishigi Male - Genin of residence: Yukigakure *Sarutobi Yukansaru Male - Student of residence: Yukigakure Senju Clan Genkai Clan Short Bio: A group of shinobi that was considered to be one of the strongest clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. Available Members: 6 Taken Members: 1 Kekkei Genkai members: 2 *Kushiru Senju Male Genin of residence: Yukigakure Have Wood Release *Senju Ken Male Alive of residence: Yukigakure *Senju Kai Male - Student of residence: Yukigakure Shinozaki Clan Short Bio:The Shinozaki clan is a clan that sprouted up after the Fourth Great Ninja War. Started by Gaara the clan inherited his Sand Release directly from him. The clan started out in Sunagakure, but as years went by many of the members branched out to other villages. Many villages were hesitant to accept this clan into their village, but after the story of Gaara leading the Allied Shinobi forces reached their ears they opened the doors eagerly. *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Toyotomi Clan For any and those thinking of choosing the Toyotomi Clan. Please remember that the Toyotomi Clan is a Non-elemental Chakra Clan. Short Bio: The Toyotomi clan came into existence after the fourth shinobi war. A young boy became the student of Rock Lee, who trained him in the Hard Fist style, passing along both his teachings and the teachings of Might Guy to the boy. He would later start a family in Konohagakure and pass these techniques onto his own clan, creating a clan of strong-bodied and strong-willed warriors. *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Toyotomi Kuzami Male - Student of residence: Yukigakure Uchiha Clan Genkai Clan Short Bio: The Uchiha were famous for their powerful chakra, exceptionally strong techniques, and natural aptitude for anything combat-related. The clan possessed a proficiency in fire techniques, having created several and using them more skilfully than any other. Their signature technique was the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Clan members were not recognised as adults by the rest of the clan until they could successfully use this technique. Available Members: 1 Taken: *Ryusei Uchiha Male - Genin of residence: Yukigakure ( * = has MS.) ( **= MS + Susanoo) (Mangekyō Sharingan = MS) Uzumaki Clan Short Bio: The Uzumaki Clan is limited to the last remaining member Nao. Member of this clan were vary knowledgeable in the art of fuinjutsu, and were both respeced and feared worldwide beacuse of their prodigious skill. Though noted to be crude in their methods, this however, evenetually lead to the destruction of Uzushiogakure and the rest of the land of whirlpools during the era of Shinobi World Wars. *Nao Uzumaki Female Leader AkatsukiAmegakure Yuki Clan Genkai Clan Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with kekkei genkai. Available: 6 Kekkei Genkai Members: 2 Taken: 2 *Yuki Kaiju Shimazu Male Chunin of residence: Yukigakure have Kekkei Genkai access *Yuki Shizuka Male Student of residence: Yukigakure have Kekkei Genkai acces *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Yamanaka Clan For any and those thinking of choosing the Yamanaka Clan. Please remember that the Yamanaka Clan is a Non-elemental Chakra Clan. Short Bio: A clan of mind transfer jutsu specialists Available Members: 6 Taken: *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure *Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yukigakure Yamiyuki Clan Genkai Clan Brief Bio: A Yukigakurian merchant / shinobi hybrid clan Yamiyuki Seishin Male accadamy student have Kekkei Genkai Access of residence: Yukigakurian Yamiyuki Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yamiyuki Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yamiyuki Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Yamiyuki Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Category:Main page Category:Clan Page